User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 10: Hadrian's Circus. (Part 2/3)
(Try to find all the hidden references and Easter eggs in this chapter :) ) (Also, this took DAYS to make! I hope you all enjoy!) (Well... I wasn't at it constantly, it was more of a "5 seconds a day" process.) They woke up in a cell, it wasn't cramped, but it stunk, horribly. "Oh man... After feeling what death is like, I hope I never go through that again!" Peace groaned. "I know right, I never imagined how much it would hurt!" Order agreed. "OW MY BACK!" Ender shouted. "Are you okay man? That was a pretty big rock that fell on you." Wolf asked. "Actually I'm not okay at all, having a giant rock crush you really makes you feel something!" Ender replied. Meanwhile, Georgia was crying in a corner. "WE SURVIVED BUT WE'RE DEAD!" She cried, her eyes sealed shut. "G, it's okay, we're all alive." Charles told her. "Well, I knew that, by "dead" I meant... Ah Nevermind." Georgia tried explaining. "Okay, is everyone okay?" Becky asked. "Well, we're alive, at least." Ocelot responded. "There has to be a way out of this jail cell... Why would they just keep the ones who won their game in here forever?" Winslow asked. "Good point, guys try looking for ANYTHING out of the ordinary." Wolf ordered. Everyone scrambled around the cell to find something, they had lost everything in their inventories when they died, so they couldn't mine or dig out since the cell was made of obsidian and iron bars, there was a small wooden table and 2 chairs, they were all rotting and looked like they had been broken and sloppily fixed with tape several times, there was a pair of shackles on the wall as well, the place was dimly lit by torches. "Any of you guys find anything yet?" YouTube asked. "No, but I'll keep looking." Peace replied. "There's no where left to look though!" Jesse said. "Calm down guys, I'm sure we will all get out of here soon." Jesse M said to try and reassure them. "Guys just face it, there is no way out!" The Lever panicked. "He's right..." Someone responded. They all walked over to the front of their cell bars to see another cell, in it was a boy, he appeared to be no older than 13. "What's your name?" Becky asked. "My name is Jacob." He said. He was a very thin boy, he was quite short, probably 5'02, he had messy black hair and what appeared to be scarlet eyes, his arms and legs were thin, he wore a pair of small black shorts that ended at his knees, he also wore a very small white shirt that exposed his midriff, it had A strange and monstrous looking creature on it, he was completely bare foot as well, and he looked malnourished. On his body there were several scars, there were ones on his arms and legs that appeared to have been chewed by something, as did his legs, he had a claw mark across his left eye, and 3 claw marks on his midriff, one of which had almost nicked his belly button, the group couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Dude... What happened to you?" Wolf asked. "Oh... My scars? Well, let's just say my arms and legs were "nibbled" by velociraptors, the one on my face is from a dagger, and the ones on my belly are from raptors as well." "Wait... Did you say... Raptors?" Ender asked. "Yes, there were more than just raptors though, in the jungle you couldn't go anywhere without seeing a dinosaur! Some of them were carnivores as well, the jungle was a living hell..." He told them. "Wait, you're saying that desert out there, was a jungle?" Winslow asked. "Yes..." He responded. "How did you manage not to get killed and thrown into the mines?" Peace asked. "I won the match, by default that is, and when I died I came here, every morning this little table next to me had 3 slices of bread and a small cup of water, it didn't fill me, but it was what I had to deal with for nearly 15 years." He explained. "15 years? How are you still a young teenager?" YouTube asked. "In this dimension there is no time, except for the day/night cycle, meaning nothing human ages here, some friends of mine have been here longer than I have as well..." He told them. "How have you not escaped yet?" Charles asked him. "I can't, I've gotten out of my cell before, but I was always chased back in here by... Them" He then started to cry. "Don't worry Jacob, we'll get you out of here, we promise." Jesse said, the others nodded in agreement. "Why though? I don't even remember what dimension I'm from..." He told them. Jacob then sat down in the corner of his room, revealing the soles of his feet, which were covered with blisters and cuts. "Okay guys, there has to be a way to open this cell, if he did it, so can we." Ocelot explained. "If you want to get out for whatever reason, there's always a lock pick under the tables, they leave it in the cells because they WANT the prisoners to leave, it's a part of their "game" but I guess I'm the only one who hasn't gotten out." Jacob said. Order immediately pushed over the table, and sure enough, there was a small key underneath, she took it to the lock and opened the door, a metal rod fell from the door as it opened, then an alarm started blaring. "LOOK OUT! THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Jacob shouted. "Who is "they"?" Georgia asked. Then they heard the barking of wolves, they sounded insane. Ender picked up the metal pole just as the first wolf came, he then smacked the wolf on the head with it, it fell back, but got back up. "GET JACOB OUT, I'L HANDLE THE WOLVES." Ender shouted. They scrambled to try and get Jacob's cell door unlocked, but something was wrong. The pick broke inside the lock! "DANGIT, now what?" Ocelot asked. "Jacob, do you still have your lock pick?" Wolf asked. "No, I lost it a year ago!" He responded. They looked back to see Ender taking on 6 wolves by himself, and they were starting to tire Ender out. "I'M GOING TO HELP HIM!" Charles shouted. "ME TOO!" Georgia replied. They helped Ender fight off the wolves, by punching them, throwing them etc. Then Charles grabbed a wolf by its Sides, lifted it up before it could bite him, and smashed the wolf on the hard floor, it died instantly. Then an angered wolf came up from behind and bit Charles's left arm, he screamed in pain. Georgia quickly thought of a way to help him, then noticed the wolf's long tail, she ran over and grabbed the tail, then pulled it aggressively, the tail didn't come off or get pulled from it's socket, but it was enough for the wolf to attack Georgia, but she quickly ran to the cell, picked up the table, and threw it at the wolf, it hit the wolf in the head, and it fell unconscious. "GUYS, I HAVE A PLAN, DIRECT THE WOLVES ATTENTION TOWARDS ME!" Georgia told the other 2. They didn't think, just did it, Ender threw the metal pole into the cell, and the wolves directed their attention to Georgia, and ran into the cell, Georgia then jumped out of the cell and slammed the door closed, the handle made a click, it was locked. "You guys okay?" Order asked, they had finally gotten Jacob out of his cell, "I'm fine, can't say the same about Ender and Charles though." Georgia replied. "UGH, that stupid wolf just had to bite me huh?" Charles groaned. "I think I strained my back even more... OUCH!" Ender groaned. "Alright guys, the exit is just down that hall." Jacob informed them, pointing to a long dark corridor. They ran down the dimly lit corridor, there were several empty and dusty jail cells, then YouTube tripped over something, they heard a sound like redstone shuffling, they fearfully looked back at what she tripped over... It was a tripwire. "MOTION TRIGGER: SELF DESTRUCT, BUILDING WILL EXPLODE IN 1 MINUTE, 60..." A voice over the intercom said. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Wolf yelled, they ran so fast, their limbs burning with pain from all the running, they ignored it, they had to get out of there no matter what. They noticed a redstone door powered by Pistons, there was a button that was undoubtedly the button to open the door, alarms were blaring all over the place, it was total pandemonium. "10..." The automated voice started to say. "HURRY UP AT PUSH THE BUTTON." Peace shouted at Jesse M, the one closest to the button, he ran swiftly over to the button and SMASHED it with his fist, the door opened and they ran out, they ran about 90 feet away from the prison and noticed a small ledge, they hid behind it as the building violently exploded, they didn't get up until a full 5 minutes. "Is everyone here?" Winslow asked. "Yes everyone is he- wait a minute WHERES JACOB?" Ocelot yelled. They got up and searched the rubble, all that was left was some chunks of obsidian, some iron bars, and fire. Then they saw a large mound of obsidian, and sticking out from it, was one of Jacob's arm's, he had been crushed during the explosion. They started to cry, but not for long, when they all felt something smack them in the head, they were all knocked out. "We got them Clutch, now let's bring them to the old builders, they will be pleased." A big beefy man said to a equally beefy girl with pink hair. "Indeed, I'm sure they will be proud of us, Slab." Clutch responded. They stuffed their bodies in a net, and dragged them off into the darkness of the night, they were unaware of what awaited them. Then, a few hours later, they woke up, it was daylight now... They couldn't move, they were tied to a large wooden pole, in the middle of a large village, a sign to the east told them that it was called Competitors' Village, there were many People dressed in colourful clothing around the village, as well as many Villagers. A guy wearing yellow walked by them. "Hey! Excuse me, can you help us?" Ocelot asked. The guy just ignored them and went to 8 other people wearing yellow. Then 3 familiar faces, and 2 new faces walked up to them, it was Hadrian, Mevia, the parrot, and 2 other people, one wearing brown and the other wearing green, Hadrian Mevia and Polly had evil grins, the other 2 had concerned looks. "What do you want with us?" Wolf asked. "We didn't do anything to you, why are you treating us like this?" The Lever yelled. "You are the winners of our game, this is your prize!" Hadrian said. "BAWK, Prize!" Polly squaked. "Our prize is being tied to this poll? I guess the old has gotten to your brains." Order scoffed. "SILENCE GIRL! Now, we are going to choose your fate, since you won the match, now come with us." Mevia retorted. A gladiator cut them free, there were 10 other Gladiators with them as well, they formed a semi circle around the group. "WALK! And don't say a single word, or it shall be your last." Mevia told them. They had no choice but to follow the Old Builders and the gladiators, and after a half hour, they exited the village and entered a large, circular stone wall, on the inner part of the area closed off by the wall, was a huge castle, surrounded by lush jungle. "Now wait here while we figure out your fate." Hadrian ordered. The Gladiators and old builders then walked across a drawbridge that lead inside the castle, the drawbridge then closed. "Okay, so now what?" Jesse M asked. "I guess we should just wait a while, see what happens." Ocelot replied. Then Peace noticed a sign that was hidden in a bush, it said something. "Hey guys, come check this out." Peace said to them. Everyone came over, to look at the sign. "Beware, Bamboo Spiders." Winslow read. "BAMBOO SPIDERS? MORE SPIDERS?" Order panicked. "Calm down Order, maybe they are friendly arachnids like the others." Georgia said to her. Then Georgia stepped on a branch, the branch then made a squealing noise and slipped away. "Guys... Stand still." YouTube warned. Then, a bunch of (not all the vegetation, just some.) what appeared to be trees, bushes, and shrubs, started to move, the trees shook until the leaves came off, and the trunks opened, revealed to be legs, the bushes were actually Spiders that were on their backs and curled up their legs to give the illusion of branches, within seconds they were surrounded by 5 Giant spiders, Order looked like she had seen a ghost. The Spiders where at average 15 feet tall (the legs were that tall, and elevated them upwards, that's why they were so tall.) and the tallest was 20 feet tall, their bodies were all 12 feet long, they were brown in colouration, they had 8 red eyes, and 2 "pedipalps on the front of their bodies, that looked a lot like crab claws, and the bottom halves of their legs were lined with spikes. "Guys, get your swords and make sushi out of these damn spiders." Charles whispered. "Charles, did you forget, we lost our weapons when we died." Becky whispered back. "I guess that leaves us with one option then... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" Charles shouted very loudly. They ran from the spiders by running from underneath their tall legs, but the spiders were LIGHTING FAST, and were gaining on them. Order, who was the most scared of them all, ran into a log, her pursuer stuck it's head and pedipalps into the log, the pedipalps snapping at her as she moved farther into the log, it's fangs were dripping with saliva. Then Becky noticed what was happening, she also saw a large rock formation with a large Boulder balanced on top of it, she quickly ran on top of the rock formation and pushed the Boulder, it landed on the spider and killed it. Order crawled out from the log, her face white as a ghost. "T-th-thanks..." She shivered. Ender, Winslow, Ocelot, and YouTube were taking on the biggest spider, everytime it snapped at them, Winslow would stab it's eyes with a long stick he had. "WINSLOW! DRIVE THE STICK IN ITS HEAD!" YouTube shouted. He did as he was told, and stabbed it with the stick, it squealed and scrambled around before tripping and falling, it died immediately. Peace, Charles, The Lever and Georgia were also being chased by a Spider, so close to the moat that the draw bridge had covered, then The Lever slipped, he grabbed onto a root though, and was now hanging over the large most, it was at least a 400 foot drop, and at the bottom was lava... Charles then ran back and pulled him up, before noticing that Jesse and Jesse M were running towards them, a spider was after them too, then the 2 spiders smashed into each other, and died. Only one spider remained. Wolf was distracting it while the others tried to stay away from it, then Wolf managed to get it so close to the moat and suddenly WITHOUT WARNING... The Spider fell into the moat. "That was... The worst thing I have ever done." Order shivered. Then the drawbridge lowered... To be continued AND ended in MCSM The Prequel Chapter 11: The Final Battle! Category:Blog posts